Forever isn't Always
by LokiTheDarkOne
Summary: "Well. I guess forever isn't always." This story is going to be kinda crazy. Further summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: (Well. Kind of.) Hay. So I started watching Forever and wanted to write a fic about it. And I got the idea to do a longer story. The premise is that I watch the trailer for next weeks episode and with out any further knowledge, write a fic on how I think it would go. No matter how off it is or if its kinda right, I will post it and we can all see how distorted the trailers are. Or how unobservant I am. Either way we can laugh. **

**So here is the chapter and what I got from the trailer for the Forever episode The Ecstasy of Agony.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if their is anything wrong with this chapter. I got to the point in typing where I just couldn't read over my own work one more time. So the spelling should be okay, but grammar and how things flow might be a little, or a lot off. If it is so bad that you just can't even, please tell me and I will soldier on and read thru this again just for you guys. **

* * *

><p>Henry opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark and he really couldn't see anything. His mind felt clouded and he couldn't recall why he was having trouble thinking about how he came to this state of mind. It hit him after far too long that he had been drugged. By what he couldn't think. He knew there were a couple of things that could knock a person out. But he couldn't recall his many years of medical training and his years working in morgues.<p>

After what seemed like ages, his mind started to shake off the shroud that had covered was then he realized that his neck and arm hurt especially his wrists. He tried to move and found that only his body and legs could really move and that was really only back and forth. The gravity of his situation hit him and a shiver ran down his back. He wasn't scared so much as cold. It was then he heard the sound of an industrial air conditioner and a cold breeze blew across his chest and he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt. He tried to remember what lead up to this.

He remembered talking to Jo about the sex case and how made Jo was at him still about almost getting killed the case before. He then remembered Abe calling and telling him that he had a date coming over and that he wanted his father to make himself scares. Henry then went and collected something to eat and headed back to the lab. He had worked on the body and really find anything. It was then he had gotten a call from his "Fan" and that had set him on edge. It was then he had decided that he just wanted to go home and whole up in his room. He pushed his mind to remember anything else but it all came up a blank.

_'Well detective. I hope you won't wait two days to start looking.'_

* * *

><p>Jo sighed. She had just gotten off the phone with Lucas and had found out that Henry hadn't come in yet. He was supposed to give her his official report on the mans death. But apparently the reports weren't in the lab or on Henry's desk. So know she had to head to the antique shop and get the files form Henry. Jo had already tried to call but it hadn't gone threw. When she arrived Abe was talking with a client. The man said he would be back tomorrow with his sister to make a decision. Once the man left, Jo had Abe's full attention.<p>

"Well detective. What can I help you with?"

"Actually I'm here to talk to Henry. Is he around. I tried to call but," She didn't have to finish as Abraham knew what she meant.

"Henry, Henry, Henry. Its all about Henry. For a moment I thought you were here to buy something." Jo was about to apologize but the good humored smile that graced the older mans face told her he was joking. "Actually you came here for nothing. Henry didn't come back last night. I, uh, had company over and Henry said he would just stay at the morgue. Sorry you made the trip here." Jo couldn't understand it. Lucas had said Henry hadn't been there. She almost brought it up but decided it was best not to voice her worries to Abe and thanked him for his help. She then made her way to the morgue.

Once there she quickly located Lucas. "I want you to show me the security cameras." Lucas rose an eye brow.

"Uh, Not that I don't trust you or anything, but after the whole reporter thing, Henry said I wasn't aloud to say anything to anyone or show things that might be,.." The look Jo was giving him told Lucas that she didn't give a darn and as Lucas was used to he complied. Jo collected the tapes and took them back to the Precinct so that she might use the equipment there.

* * *

><p>"You insisted on what? You know how wrong this ? Henry has been gone a night. One night. For all we know he met some nice woman, or guy, however he swings, and they are holed up in a hotel. Heck. Henry could be walking threw the doors of the morgue at this very moment and when he finds out what you did he will laugh for days." Jo gave Hanson a look and made a show of looking at the phone.<p>

"Well. Looks like he isn't calling. Now will you help me or not?" The taller man waited a moment and then nodded. "Good. Now Lucas gave me the cameras footage from both the lab and the street outside. So if Henry left we will know." Hanson started up the video and they fast forwarded threw the day.

Henry arrived at 6:30 the day before, which was a little unusual for Henry from what Jo knew. After a while Lucas came in with coffee and tried to talk to Henry who was writing something. After Henry didn't respond, Lucas left Henry's office. They fast forward more and soon the body of the man they had found. They see Henry examine the body as Lucas wrote down what Henry said.

"Is there no sound?" Jo didn't answer. Apparently there wasn't and Hanson was just talking aloud. Soon Jo and Hanson came in and they talked soon enough Henry, Jo and Hanson left to go fallow a lead that Henry had given them. They proceeded to fast forward until Henry returned and went back to looking over the body. They continued to fast forward and passed Lucas leaving. They only stopped when Henry put away the body and looked like he was getting ready to leave when he headed for the phone. After answering a smile graced his face as he spoke and Jo knew immediately who could pull such an expression on Henry's stoic face.

"He's talking with Abraham." If Hanson found it strange how she knew, he didn't ask. Soon he got off the phone and started to pull of his jacket. "This lines up with what Abe said. Henry never returned last night." Henry left and around 30 minuets later returned with what looked like food and coffee. Henry ate his food and then pulled out the body and as he was grabbing his tools the lights suddenly flickered of and then on. Jo thought for a moment this might be when it had happened but the lights turned on a moment latter. Henry was cradling his hand as the knife he had been holding was dropping in the blackout and he had sliced his hand.

Soon enough, Henry was stitching up his hand and just finished when Henry looked toward the phone and then the clock. It was around 9:40 and Henry went to grab the phone. He answered and after a second his face turned grime and he turned towards the wall so they couldn't see his face.

"Know who he's talking to this time?" Jo shook her head. After a moment Henry just about slammed the phone back on the hook. When he turned back towards the camera he looked years older. His shoulders lifted in a sigh as he looked back at the clock scrubbing his face with his good hand. He then went and put away the body. He then put his coat back on and scarf. He then exited. They fast forwarded. Nothing really happened and no one enter until three in the morning. Two big men in hoddies and masks picked the lock and entered going straight to Henry's office. They ruffled around and Jo could tell that they were being careful not to disrupt the office. After a couple of minuets one of the men picked up a file showed it to the other and they left.

"Well. At least we know what happened to your autopsy file." Jo just glared as she changed over the video. She speed it to the time about when Henry had left. The camera was pointing from the building towards the street. After a moment they saw Henry exit the building. He seemed to stop and Jo saw his shoulders relax. She had noticed in there time together that Henry always seemed tense. It mead something inside of her twist when she noticed these things. Though she was glade he was able to relax, even if it was only a moment.

It was then a woman walked up to him. She was a blond who wore high heels and a long jacket. She spoke to Henry and he pulled out his pocket watch. When he did the two men that raided Henry's office came up behind Henry and grabbed him. Henry struggled and the women walked forward. The woman pulled something out of her pocket and the man on Henry left grabbed his head and turned his head exposing his neck as the woman pushed, what now Jo knew to be a syringe, into Henry's neck. Henry struggled some more and actually broke free. But without the support of the men, Henry barley made it past the woman before he fell. The woman walked forward and with her foot pushed Henry on his back. She then got down so that she could stroke Henry's face.

Jo then realized that her blood was boiling. This woman was touching Henry and she wanted to punch something. Henry and her may not be friends, well, not yet, but she still hated the thought that someone was touching him when she new how he hated it. She was pulled form her anger when a limo pulled up and the woman stood up and got in. The men picked up Henry and placed him in the the woman. This is really what set Jo off. She hated this woman and she hadn't even met her.

"Well on the bright side, we didn't wait for two days."

* * *

><p>Henry had been pulling on his bonds as best as he could while hanging off the ground. It had been about an hour, maybe longer, or less, and his mind had become sharp and he remembered that he had been kidnapped by some woman and her goons. After what felt like forever, a light in the corner turned ona nd blinded him. Once his eyes readjusted he saw the silhouette of the woman who had orcastrated his kidnapping.<p>

"I'm glad you finally decided to show yourself. My arms are starting to numb." That wasn't quite true, but he was angry. And after his many years of living he knew how to channel his anger into sarcasm because that always worked and never got his intestines ripped out. Though, his sarcasm usually led to a swift escape. Though this time he doubted that it would work.

"Someone is talkative when they wake. I should gag you." Henry was disgusted by this woman. What her profession was, did, went against all of his beliefs. Henry had never minded the woman's movements of women taking control of their lives and gaining equality. Heck. He even supported them. But taking it to control and dealing out pain and as some said, who he doubted were in their right minds, pleasure. That in Henry's book was to far and what was worse that it was mostly his sex that furthered this.

"Why don't we just get to the point. What do you want?" The woman just smirked and stood up and walked to a table that Henry had been doing a very good job of ignoring, and picked up what looked like a swagger stick. She then moved up closer to Henry and ran the stick down his side and across his stomach then brought it away.

"Well Henry. I want information. On who killed our man." Henry raised and eyebrow. So not the murderer. Or so he hoped. Well, actually, he had rather mixed feelings on this topic but decided to let the law deal with it.

"If you tell me what information you would like, I could tell you what I know. Hopefully on ground level. Maybe over tea." He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek. It took a moment to realize that she had hit him as he blinked away stars. "Or not."

"I have time to play games Henry. But it will be far more pleasurable then the alternative." Henry just rolled his eyes.

"Really. The easy way or the hard way? How many old movies have you watched lately." She just smirked again and walked over to a chain that was suspended by the roof and tugged on it. It didn't take a genius to tell that it led to his neck as he felt the sudden loss of air. He grunted in pain as the shackles dug into his neck.

"I can cause you pain or pleasure. Depending on your answer. You'll beg me to stop. And then you'll beg me not to."It was Henry's turn to smirk.

"I don't think that's possible." The woman just glared and this time with both hands pulled on the chain cutting off air and circulation. Slowly and painfully the darkness that accompanied air loss closed in around him.

* * *

><p>After around a week of searching, Jo finally got a lead on Henry's location. Hopefully. The woman they had interviewed had periodically disappeared and reappeared, purposely avoiding her tail. It was when they finally got into the financials of Mrs. Edventon that they found around eight shell companies all leading back to the Dungeon who were currently renting a where house where half of the police force where converging. They had planned it so that Kathryn was out of their sight. They hoped she was here and Jo's get told her that she was.<p>

They entered the building and moved out. Jo was leading a small group that was heading straight for the center of the where house while the other two teams were going around the sides and a third team blocking all entrances. As Jo moved she slowly was able to here talking and then something she would have rather not heard. Henry. But instead of his steadying voice that comforted her in a way that only his strange speech pattern could. No. This was a scream of pure agony that ripped from her friends throat. Her blood started to boil and she moved a little faster.

"I told you this could all stop. Just tell me where the man is? And then. Maybe you will be rewarded." Jo felt bile rise in his throat. Was this what had been happening this past week. She heard someone cough and then spit. She sadly concluded that that poor sound was Henry. A laugh then raised from his lips that was reminiscent of the Joker.

"You realize that your prospect of 'reward' has to be appealing to the party gaining the reward. Having sex with you is about as repulsive as kissing on of your New York sewer rats." A loud crack sounded and it sounded like leather hitting skin. Jo would have applauded Henry if he didn't need her help right know.

"Well if sex is so unappealing to you, I might just take you right here and know. " Apparently not getting a rise out of Henry she continued. "Or I could have one of my men come in. They wanted to take you the many times you have been unconscious, but I decided to let you keep that dignity. For know. But you being so rude, well, you might just fall from my good graces." Jo cursed how they had set up this where house. There were blockades all over and it felt like a made. She was able to hear so she knew she was close, but the sound just reverberated and sounded like it came from all sides.

"You know why you haven't broken me yet?" Henry paused for a moment and Jo found herself interested in his answer. Though she new he was just being difficult. Which wasn't such a bad thing. "Its because you are used to men who want to be broken so they don't fight. I, as most know, have a disposition to be a pain in the,.." A slap was heard again and Jo couldn't help smile, no matter how inappropriate it was. "And being a veteran of more then one war, I think I'll out last you in this." Jo suddenly found the right access area and was about to walk in guns blazing when Henry caught her eye and in an instant she new to back off. Henry then leaned forward a little to his captor. "And would definitely out last you in sex." He rose an eyebrow at her daring her to say something.

"I might kill you."

"Well you wouldn't be the first to try, but I will except the challenge to live again. Now. About your man. I have decided that this is tedious so I will tell you where he is." Jo could see how elated Kathryn was at the thought of vengeance. "Only. If you tell me what you plan on doing to him. And of course my safe return to the outside world." Kathryn sighed as she weighed her options.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well when his body is found, I would like to save time in my diagnosis and the polices time trying to find you, knowing you are already in a non extradition country. So if you think about it, I'm just helping you." Henry smiled a cheeky smile even with his busted lip. The woman consented and told Henry. Just as he was about to tell Kathryn where to find the killer, Jo and her men ran into the room taking Kathryn by surprise. Her in stink was to run but being surrounded she went for something better. Hostage.

She grabbed a chain the hung from the ceiling and pulled. It pulled an instant reaction from Henry who cried out. Kathryn then untied a knot with skilled hands, which released Henry's hands. This left him free hanging and choking. "Anybody move and I will break his neck." For emphasis, she jerked the chain causing Henry's whole body flail and a strangled gasp came from his thought. Jo took a step back. "Good. Always good to know when your beaten. Know. Unless you want a dead MD I suggest you let me and my men leave the premises or he will die. Either by my hand or the hand of my sniper." Suddenly out of no where, two dots focused on Henry's chest.

"Alright. We will let you leave." Henry flinched again, but not because she literally jerked his chain, but out of maybe losing this woman. Kathryn didn't seem to notice.

"Good and one more thing." She grabbed Henry's pants buckle in a show of force and pulled him closer. "I would have you." She looked over at Jo and smirked."Sexy. The fact that all in the precinct aren't all over you. Well. Seems the police have straightness." She pulled him into a kiss which suck for Henry in more then one way then one. It was then Henry acted he wrapped his free legs around her hips and used his hands to spin them to the snipers. His message was clear. When Kathryn tried letting go of his chain he put her in a choke hold which quickly put an end to her attempts.

Henry felt a cold shiver run up his spine. It was the feeling he got whenever, "Adam." He barely breathed out before the man in question made himself known.

"Take this as a learning experience, Henry. As always, for you own good. A fan wouldn't hurt his idol if not for good reason." Before any questions can be asked, Henry hears a shot and feels the bullet ripped threw his chest. He screams involuntarily as he is forced backwards and is sure he hits his head on something because in an instant he is out.

* * *

><p>"Well after we dealt with the head wound we had to send him into surgery to deal with his chest wound that went through his lift lung. After we repaired that we had to realign two of his ribs and stitch an area where his ribs had cut into the right lobe of his liver." Jo couldn't believe what Henry had gone threw.<p>

"Is that all?"

"Besides meany physical abrasions there doesn't seem to be anything worse." Jo really didn't want to ask this question but she had to be sure. Even though she had heard the woman, that didn't mean other things hadn't happened to Henry and really it turned Jo's stomach.

"You have been briefed on this case and I was wondering if, well. Anything might have happened of a,.." The doctor seemed to see her discomfort and was kind enough to not beat around the bush and just told her.

"From what we can tell nothing of that nature happened during his capture. But we can't always be certain. You should ask him either way. It helps to talk about this sort of thing." Jo nodded and thanked the man as he left. Henry was asleep so Jo just pulled up a seat on one side of the bed. Abraham sat across from her holding Henry's hand in his. She had felt bad for Abe the whole week Henry had been gone he had been a wreck. Angry, sad, made that Jo had pulled Henry into this whole thing. And then he would apologize and say it was no ones fault but those who had taken him.

"You okay?" Abraham looked up at her. Then to Henry and smiled.

"Not yet. But I'm glade he's back. And as he get better I'm sure I will." A moment more of silence and Abe broke it. "I'm sorry for how I acted while you were searching for him. I. I was scared and thought in my head that I was the only one who was worried about him. I just worry about him. He really doesn't care for his own life. Heck doesn't even realize that there are people in his life that care about him." Jo felt bad for the old man.

"I know sort of what you mean. I find Henry really doesn't have a sense of self preservation. It annoys me to no end."

"You know how hard it is to sleep and recuperate when two people won't stop talking?" Jo was startled by Henry. She looked at him and saw that he he had a small smile on his face. "Though I'm glade that at least, well actually not glade that you woke me. Rest is for healing." Jo just shrugged.

"We thought Sleeping Beauty should be woken up. And a nurse is about to come in and wake you up to make sure you aren't dead." This pulled a small smile from Henry and a giant laugh from Abe. "Well I know I'm funny, but it wasn't that funny." Abe soon reigned himself in and calmed down a little.

"Not your like. If we're calling it that. It that Henry once fell for a nurse. Though it was when he was younger." Henry just glared and Jo was happy to have another, albeit a small piece to Henry's giant complicated puzzle, but a piece still the same. Heck. Maybe even a corner piece. Abe pulled her from her thoughts.

"So! How you feeling?" Henry tried to push himself up, but soon fell back, apparently forgetting his injury. Abe gently helped him up and Jo contributed a little in adjusting the pillows. Accidentally she brushed he fingers across the open space in Henry's robes. She quickly moved back with her head down trying to hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks. When she looked up Henry hadn't seemed to notice as he was asking Abraham for a drink of water. Once Abe left Henry turned to Jo.

"No. Nothing happened like that while I was gone." Jo raised an eyebrow. "You have been stilted since I woke up. And you have been acting awkward around me and have opened your mouth 7 consecutive times and nothing comes out." Jo just about spoke when Abe came back in with the water. "Thanks Abraham."

"Well don't get used to it. I'm only getting you water when you get shot." Again the two men shared a laugh that Jo couldn't figure out.

"You know. You two are really strange."

* * *

><p>Henry sent home Abe home to get some rest, and after much protest he was convinced to leave. Jo had also left to get something to leave and something to read. When she returned to the hospital, Henry had fallen asleep so Jo just sat and read her book. A nurse came in after about an hour and checked on Henry. It was then Jo noticed the scar on Henry's shoulder as the nurse was adjusting some of the wires.<p>

"Excuse me. I was wondering where that scar came from?" The nurse gave her a look and then pushed back some of the fabric and looked closer at the scar.

"Well I haven't seen a wound like this since med school. This wound was common back in the 18th century when gun would misfire and the bullets would explode right after leaving the barrel breaking into lots of shrapnel which results in a gruesome and painful wound. When it happened, the victim usually died. It hardly ever happens anymore, because of the gun safety."

"Do you know when he could have gotten this wound?" The nurse stopped a moment trying to real memories buried under years of study.

"Well it started to happen with more frequency during World War 2 when the Russians were supplying the Natzies with faulty guns. Caused many deaths on both sides. So unless your friend has found the fountain of youth, moisturizes daily or, is well a vampire and lived during the 18th century or World War 2, then I couldn't tell you how he got this." A page came over the intercom and the nurse had to leave. Just as the nurse walked out the door, Jo's phone started to ring.

"Martinez."

"Why hello detective." A cold shiver ran down Jo's spine as her blood chilled.

"Who is this? And how did you get my number?"

"Well isn't someone cliche in their question? You know, those are the same questions Henry asked when we first met. Well, we haven't met yet in person, per say. He had to leave suddenly." This caused the man to laugh like he made a joke.

_'What is with everyone laughing at their own inside jokes?' _

"But I hope with your help we can finally meet. And hay, if your a good girl, I might let you tag along. But only if Henry tell you our little secret."

"Wait? What secret?" The man, or woman depending on voice modifications, started to laugh.

"And what kind of fan would I be if I gave away my celebrities confidential medical confided in me. Sort of. Anyways. I will be seeing you and Henry soon. I only hope that you both make it to our meeting." Jo glowered at nothing, trying to imagine

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Of course not. In fact, I want this to go well. So to help you get your answers, and speed up our meeting, I suggest you ask him how Abigale died and why he didn't stop it." And then the man cut her off again. "Oh and when he asks you how you know about our sweet innocent Abigale, tell him Adam told you. But only if you want a reaction. Might want to also wait until he's better. Wouldn't want him to die on us. And in a way, I'm glade you have been pulled into this little, war of ours. We just might need a medic." Jo started talking in to the phone about threatening an officer, when he hung up.

Jo sighed in anger and frustration as she turned to look at Henry. "Oh Henry. What the hell have you gotten us into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone. Sorry this took so long to post, but I have felt like crap lately and just couldn't bring myself to edit this chapter. But I have finally found the eye of this storm and am posting on here. Then I am going to sleep and when I wake up, I am going to watch the Forever episode and see how I did. Hope you all enjoy and if you see anything wrong, leave a review and let me know. **

**Also I received a review from a guest saying they would be cool beta-ing for me, but being that they were a guest, I kind of don't at all know who they are or if they were serious. If you read this and are actually serious, please leave a PM, because I would love to have a second set of eyes on this fic to hopefully make it better for everyone.**

**Anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"5 to 1 he says murder?" Jo motioned over her shoulder towards Henry who was examining the body. This was Henrys first case back after his capture. Jo had made sure that Henry had been given time to heal. And Jo had maid sure that no one had questioned about who had shot Henry. Especially Hanson who had the authority to ask Henry. After what "Adam" had said, she really wanted to keep this close.<p>

"He was murdered!" Jo smiled broadly at Hanson who was just frowning.

"Oh. He always says that. And for the record, I didn't agree to the bet." Henry again called the two detectives over as Jo just laughed at Hanson. "Well? What do we got, Henry?" Jo could tell Hanson was pissed. No matter what happened, Jo was getting some free drinks.

"Well, it's complicated. His car was burned and it looks like he was strapped in, and made to stay that way."

"So homicide?" Henry gave him a sort of skeptical look.

"Again. Complicated. It also seem like he was electrocuted." Jo cut Henry off.

"So it was a homicide, proceeded by torture?" Henry then turned his exasperated look. It made Jo smile. It just made her feel, something, when he was flustered.

"Maybe if I could give my whole report, we could get thru this faster. I mean, you have never interrupted me so much during my initial report. Did you put sugar on your cereals, detectives?" Both officers looked at each other a moment and started to laugh a little. "Oh I am dealing with children. Anyways. The burning and the torture were both post mortuary. The true cause of death was poison." Jo sobered up quickly at Henry's accusation.

"Wait? Poison? How can you be sure? Don't you have to run some tests? How," Jo stopped mid sentence with the look Henry was giving her. "Continue."

"Why thank you, detective. Now I know because there is residue around his mouth and nostrils." Henry motioned to what looked like a white powder around the previously stated areas. Jo was about to cut in but she decided it was best to just let Henry continue. "I will have to run some tests to be sure, but it looks to the symptoms that accompany acokanthera. More commonly known as Bushman's poison." Hanson nodded.

"You know. I'm really glade your on our side." Henry just rolled his eyes as Jo laughed. "Glade your back Henry. Glade your back."

* * *

><p>Henry was right. As usual. Ian Dawson had been poisoned with Bushman's poison. And it had been with, apparently, in something he drank. The electrocution was apparently by accident and post mortum. When Ian had struggled, he had completed a circuit and had been touching it when he had died. Thus, electrocution. And how Henry knew this by a glance, was through strange experience. Jo was dumfounded by Henry as usual. She at times could not believe how strange he was, and it fallows, his strange life. They had talked to the deceased girl friend who told them that Ian had been obsessed lately with the song 6 A.M. and the artists who wrote it.<p>

"Oh I heard that song on the radio the other day. I thought it was okay." Jo had her little out burst and then let the woman, Cassandra, continue. She said that Ian would go on about this conspiracy that the artists had stolen the lyrics from his father, who was living off an army pension and played music on the street.

"He was always going on about how he was going to find proof of the perjury and get his father what he needed." Henry steepled his finger under his chin.

"How was he acting the night of his, death?" Cassandra stiffened at the word death and started to cry some more. Henry tried to sigh in a manner that didn't seem all that rude, but with a sideways glance at Jo, he was sure he failed. Cassandra wiped her face with her tissue and composed herself enough to answer.

"He was excited. He said he had finally done it. Found what he needed. And then he decided to go to that, that party." She began to sob again. "I asked if I could go with him. But, but he didn't want me. He said it, it would be dangerous!" She fell forward onto Henry's desk with her head buried in her arms then looked up again. "Should have gone! Then he wouldn't be dead!" She buried her face again and Jo went around the desk to console her and move from tho office. She soon returned to the office.

"This is why I usually don't meet the family's." Henry handed her the coffee she had placed on the corner of his desk. She ran a hand down her face. "Were you able to find out where the party was held?"

"Ya. She gave me an address before she left. Are you usually so, uncaring?"

"Only when recovering from being shot. Tends to put me on edge." He smiled cheekily.

"Ya about that." Jo decided it was best to ask sooner rather then latter. "That night. When you were hit. Well the next day when I visited, do you remember?" He nodded his head, but still had a confused look on his face. "Well as I waited with you, a man called while you were sleeping and he said that he knew you and that he was your fan. Well I didn't." Henry cut her off in anger.

"What did he say? Did he tell you his name?"

"Well yeah. He said his name is Adam. He can't wait to meet you, and if, I'm, good, he might let me meet him to." She winced at Henry rise of anger and he looked like he might explode when he turned and took a moment, to calm down. Jo stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn and look at her. "Henry. Who the heck is this guy? And does he know you? Or you him?" Henry smiled a he straightened up. He rubbed his face and let out a sigh.

"I don't know him, per say. But we have spoken a couple of times. He phoned me, when I first met you, saying that he was happy to finally talk to me, and how he was a fan. And before you say it, no, I did not know their were fans for ME's. He then said that he had been watching for some time and couldn't wait to get to know me more. From then on, he has been calling me every now and then, to I guess taunt me with the fact that he know me, and I really don't know him." Jo could see Henry had been losing sleep over this.

"So stalker then?" Henry smiled a little. "Anyways. Lets see if we can figure out who this party was for and what happened." Jo smiled at him as they made to leave the morgue. She decided it was best to ease him into what information she knew, and to definitely steer away from the subject of who Abigail was. Even though the curiosity was eating away at her.

* * *

><p>They had found probable cause to bring in the lead singer of the All Nighter band who apparently had gotten into an argument with the victim. After questioning him, they went out to look for Ian's father who was preforming today. They arrived on the platform of the subway where the man in question was playing. They both seemed to stop for a moment when they heard the music. It brought Henry back to years before when he had met Louis Armstrong. It had been one of those moment in his life that he would never forget. At the time, the band had been playing an open garden party and somehow, Abigail had managed to get them passes, as a sort of anniversary gift. I had been a really amazing afternoon, especially with how much Abigail enjoyed herself. But it hadn't ended their.<p>

As they were about to leave Louis came over and thanked them for coming and asked why they were here. He was so pleased that a young couple had come to see his show and that people still listened to his music. He gave Henry some advice on marriage and they talked for what seemed like ages.

"Henry. Wanna join me back on earth?" Henry snapped from his thoughts and moved forward with Jo.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dawson." James Dawson played a couple more notes before he stopped and acknowledged both of them. "Hi. I'm detective Martinez and this is my partner, Henry. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this sir, but your son, Ian is dead." And from their the conversation really went down hill. James blamed today's young people for his sons death, and the police. And then the media for putting it into his sons mind that he had to prove himself and his father to the world. He then went on to say that Kohl Johnson had killed his son and if they didn't stop the man he would.

"Didn't even get to ask him about 6 A.M."

"Well that isn't even our biggest problem. If he decided to go all vigilante, there is gonna be trouble." Henry just rolled his eyes at her over dramatization of the situation. Suddenly Jo's phone was ringing. "Martinez. Yes Hanson. We just. Okay. Ya, we'll grab him." She hung up and looked over at Henry. "That was Hanson. Said that Channing, 6 A.M.'s lead, has a restraining order out on Dawson. And apparently he was standing out side of the building where the performer was playing."

"So, does that mean we get to bring him in for proper questioning?" Jo nodded her head and went to go and grab Dawson.

* * *

><p>"So you say you saw the man who has apparently been stalking your client?" Jo had expected to talked to Channing, but when she arrived at the precinct, all she got was the manager and lawyer of the group. Kohl Johnson who was being the opposite of helpful.<p>

"Yes. Of course I saw him. He was out side because the bouncers at the front of the club knew not to let him in when my client was inside. I went upstairs to check on some things and there he was. Raising hell because he wanted to talk to my client. I told him to leave, he spit at me and then went on his way. I then went back inside."

"Yes well, we didn't really call you here because of that per say, but we are looking into it. Your her because witnesses in the bar said they saw you talking with the deceased and it didn't seem like a very pleasant conversation. You wanna tell me what happened?" Kohl growled at her and pushed himself up to stand.

"I came here to talk about my client. Not some, nobody who happened to talk to me, and then went and got himself killed. Now if you wont talk to me about that stalker," Jo swore not to lose her patients.

"Mr. Johnson sit back down please. This is a murder case and you are a suspect. Now either tell me what happened, or I will draw my own conclusions." Kohl waited a moment but Jo didn't budge and soon enough he sat back down and started to talk.

He said they had talked and he was spouting nonsense about Channings not writing the song 6 A.M. And how he was going to be the one to pay for the perjury. "Well I told him he was crazy and he would have a legal suit on his hands if he went spreading that around. He then turned and I had to go back stage. Apparently some women were trying to get Channings autograph. Well that's what happened and before you ask, no, I didn't kill that poor sap. With the accusations he was spreading around, and how completely false they were, well, I didn't think him really worthy of my time. Is that enough?" Jo nodded her head and Kohl got up and left the room. Jo was soon fallowing and Henry met her out in the hallway.

"You didn't ask him for an autograph?" Jo just rolled her eyes.

"He's the manager. Not really autograph worth."

"Oh well. That might have not been completely worthless. Shall we try the next door and see if we have better luck?" Jo again felt this overwhelming urge to roll her eyes but resisted and opted to head to the next questioning room while Henry went into the observation room.

"Mr. Dawson. Lovely to have you here. Feel more like answering my questions?" He just growled.

"You didn't ask me any questions when we met on the street." And there was another urge to role her eyes.

"Well, don't worry. I have some for you know. We have witnesses that you were at the 6 A.M. opening party last night. What were you doing there with a restraining order for you and Mr. Channings?" Dawson scoffed.

"I was there because I heard that my son was going and I wanted to stop him from doing anything stupid. I'm sure you know how young men can be. Especially with you and your partner. I know what goes on these days with young people. You to must be doing something behind the scenes." Jo resisted the urge to cover hears and start shouting nothingness to not hear the poisonous words anymore. Her and Henry? Really. They didn't act like a couple, or she hoped.

"Sir, that has nothing to do with my investigation. Now if you please. What happened after you left?" He sagged a little in his chair, sort of like a child, then answered.

"I was ushered away by that namby-pamby lawyer and went home to spend time with my wife. She can vouch, though I don't know why I would need an alibi for my OWN sons murder. And speaking of that. Why the hell are you questioning me, when you should be out talking to the real killer. That lawyer guy. He's never like Ian. So you better get back out there and stop wasting time on unpromising leads." With that he got up and left. After he had gone, Jo heard the ringing of her phone and she answered it.

"I guess it's true what they say about this busyness."

"Henry!"

* * *

><p>Channing's and Kohl walked up to the apartment and opened up the door. Suddenly up behind them they heard steps and they were being forced into the apartment. They turned to see Dawson holding a gun to them.<p>

"What the heck man? This has gone way to far!" Dawson growled.

"Your dam right. My son is dead because of you, and your gonna pay." Kohl took a step forward and blocked Channing's.

"Now hold on. Neither of us killed your son. And you will be arrested when this comes to light. You have no busyness here. SO you better just leave now and we might forget this clear violation of your restraining order." Kohl suddenly saw that detective lady who had questioned him creeping up the stairs with gun in hand. And only one thought went threw his head.

_'This is all about to his the fan.'_

"Oh don't need to worry about that order, because death makes them null and void in a way." He laughed as he pointed the gun. "You took my son from me, now I'm gonna take everything from you." Just as he raised the gun Jo yelled out for him to stop.

"You don't want to do this. Think of your wife. You do this and you'll be going away for just as long as him."

"But you still don't know who the killer is." Henry suddenly realized who the actual killer was when Dawson said they still didn't know. His gaze seemed to shift to the rising jazz star and everything seemed to click. It was then he decided it was best he cut in before Jo made a fool of herself.

"We know who did it. It was Channing's." Jo paused a moment along with everyone else.

"Henry I thought we decided,"

"But we were wrong. Channing's killed Ian. What did you do? Slip away from the crazed fans and go find him. Offer him a drink and slip the poison in then?" Henry slowly started to maneuver himself so he stood between the two parties. "I mean I can see why you got nervous. Ian was spouting how it was his, father who wrote 6 A.M. Not you. You didn't want him to take away your fame. Your money. Or the tittle of changing all of jazz." Channing's seemed to suddenly see red as he pushed passed Kohl and started to yell in Henry's face.

"Of course I fought for it! I wasn't about to clime all the way to the top, and then fall back to below dirt because some little, boy, wanted his crazy old father to get the credit." Henry saw the opportunity and he took it.

"And I bet your blood just boiled. And you knew what to do."

"Dam right it did. And I did what I had to do. I killed that bastard before he could screw me over with his big mouth." Henry leaned back, not realizing that he had leaned forward in a pose of power. He saw Kohl scrub his face. Henry turned and looked at those who stood behind him.

"I think we have a confession."

* * *

><p>Henry sat at Jo's desk waiting for her to leave interrogation. She soon left and and officer walked into interrogation one and took out Channing's and Kohl.<p>

"Apparently Channing had been thinking about doing this for a while and had acuired the poison not that long ago, not intending to use it, but when Ian was talking about the proof he had, he went and poisoned him."

"And Kohl?"

"Well after killing him, Channing's went to the only person he thought he could trust who said they would deal with it." Henry smiled.

"And this, the lawyer is roped in too. And what will happen to Dawson?"

"He will probably be let off with a slap on the wrist fro impeding a police investigation. Thought I doubt we will ever know who actually wrote 6 A.M." They both turned as Lucas walked in with what looked like a lock bock and made his way over to the two others.

"And maybe we will. I suppose you found it Lucas?" The younger man nodded and went on to babble as Henry maid to open the box. Inside lay one single tape. "Here it is. The master tape of 6 A.M. And were you able to get a," Lucas pulled up a bag that held a tape recorder. "AH. Wonderful. Now shall we hear who actually wrote 6 A.M.?" The group nodded as Henry wound up the tape. Lucas was still talking. Something about how old it is and it might be unreadable. And he might be right because instead of jazz, or dare Henry say, music being produced, there was only static.

"Well its no wonder. These things are as good as antiques." At the word antiques, Henry looked over at Jo and the silent communication was heard loud and clear.

"Oh no. We are not removing evidence." Henry intensified his star and Jo started to crack. "Oh. All right. But only for the evening." Henry smiled cheekily.

"Come along everyone. I think I can fix this."


End file.
